


Family Moments

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy comes home to perfection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coldfiredragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldfiredragon/gifts), [Kayim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/gifts), [ilyena_sylph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/gifts).



> Like all my DC writing tends to be, this is some indeterminate point prior to Graduation Day

Dick's eyes were barely open when Roy slipped inside the apartment as quietly as he could. He froze by the door, seeing his lover crashed out in a long sprawl on the couch, and the most important person in their lives sleeping soundly on his chest. Lian was still so small… not that Roy was protesting whatever age magic was keeping her younger than the calendar insisted she should be… that she fit snugly on Dick's chest under the light afghan.

No matter how many times he saw it, Roy was never going to tire of the quiet family moments.

**Author's Note:**

> Sending this out to a few Dick/Roy fans....


End file.
